


falling, more than once—each time Kudo Shinichi fell.

by Leeminlix



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: A Lot of Waiting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Only towards the end though, Shinichi loves Kaito's eyes, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeminlix/pseuds/Leeminlix
Summary: A list from #1 to #10 of every time Shinichi fell for Kaito...in different ways than expected.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	falling, more than once—each time Kudo Shinichi fell.

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning !! i'm sure if you've watched detective conan you know it has a lot of blood and murder, so this will have dangerous scenes so if you're uncomfy please don't read !!!

_ Fall #1: Building _

If there was one thing that Shinichi hadn’t learnt even after becoming Conan, it was that some things needed to be thought through.

He stared defiantly at the man in front of him, arms shielding Haibara who was behind him. He’s sworn to himself so many times that no matter what happened, he wouldn’t let anything happen to her. He stopped himself from turning when he felt her grip his jacket harder.

“You’re brave, aren’t ya, boy?” said the man, sneering. The man was familiar; he knew him despite never having run-ins with him.  _ Snake. _

He gulped. Things weren’t supposed to end up like this. The day had started as a typical KID heist day. They had come with Sonoko and Uncle Jirokichi and seen the newest treasure. He’d felt a bit of wonder fill his head, staring at the speckled necklace kept on display.

Night had fallen, and it was ten minutes before KID’s grand entrance. That’s when everything had gone wrong.

Some men, who’d been after the same jewels as KID, burst in, all the stationed guards either shot or knocked out.

They had no time to prepare. They were surrounded immediately.

The man in charge had walked in, a large gun resting in his hands and pointed it at Haibara.

_ “You. C’mere.” _

Haibara made a slight movement but had immediately been stopped by him.

_ “If you want a kid, I’ll come instead.” _

Apparently, the leader didn’t like that.

But Shinichi refused to budge. The last thing he wanted was one of the kids getting hurt.

“Edogawa-kun,” whispered Haibara, distressed, but he ignored her.

He stood his ground as the man lifted his gun. But he didn’t expect him to shoot at the glass window, shattering it.

Shinichi yelped as he was grabbed by his collar, the scene feeling too familiar for his liking. He faintly heard Haibara and the kids yell his name out, but all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. The last time  _ this _ had happened, KID had been there on the blimp, so he felt a little calmer. But now his heart and brain were racing.

“You wanna be so brave, don’t ya, kid? Well then, be my guest.” he sneered before tossing him out of the broken window.

Shinichi managed to lock eyes one last time with Haibara before he began plummeting down at an alarming speed. The ground was approaching faster than he liked, considering they had been on the 45th floor.

The wind was loud in his ears, and all he could think was ‘holy fuck, I’m gonna die’. It was at that moment he realised how scared he was of dying.

He squeezed his eyes shut, fear pulsing through his veins. He wondered if, by some miracle, he wouldn’t crack his head open on the concrete. Nothing could save him.

But he never met the ground.

Instead, he felt a pair of arms grab him and hug him to their chest. He couldn’t open his eyes, but he clutched the lapels of his suit tightly, hands trembling more than he would’ve liked it too.

He felt the strong wind slowly rest, and the person landing gently on the ground.

“You can open your eyes now.”

But he couldn’t. The fear hadn’t subsided, freezing his limbs. His heart was still pounding, and the phantom feeling of the icy air rushing across his face still on him.

“ _ Tantei-kun _ ?”

He felt them slide to the ground slowly.

“You okay?”

He wanted to say something, open his eyes, ‘ _ come on, answer _ !’ But all he could do was clutch the fabric tighter.

He felt the arms hug him firmly. “It’s alright. I got you, Shinichi.”

Shinichi breathed out slowly, trying to ground himself. He focused on the grip around him, the sound of their beating heart, the smell of—the sea…?

He breathed in again, trying to regulate his heartbeat. It took him a while but eventually, he calmed down enough to open his eyes. He lifted his head to see KID staring down at him, a worried expression on his face.

“Look at you, you’re a mess,” he murmured, gently wiping his face.

Oh. He’d teared up.

“Are you okay?”

He nodded slowly. “I think so.”

“You weren’t this affected the first time, right?”

“The first time I knew you were there on the ship, so I had a little faith. This time…” goosebumps rose on his skin, making him shudder. It could’ve been his imagination, but he faintly felt his grip tighten around him.

“I didn’t think I would make it.” he breathed out.

“Well, I’ve got your back,  _ tantei-kun. _ ” he whispered.

_ “Conan-kun!” _

KID looked up, smiling slightly. “Looks like they’re here to pick you up.”

Shinichi nodded. He let himself be set down by the man.

“Well then, I’ll take my leave,  _ meitantei. _ ”

“Wai—KID!”

The magician turned slightly.

“That—uh—I wanted to say—”  _ thank you. _

The magician smiled, tipping his hat a little. “You’re welcome,  _ meitantei.  _ Try not to get thrown out of anything anymore for me, okay?”

And he was gone.

“Conan-kun!”

Shinichi wobbled slightly but was immediately caught by Ran. She lifted him, hugging him tightly.

“Conan-kun, you had us so worried!” she cried.

For once, he didn’t feel any nervousness or butterflies. In fact, he felt safe, held by Ran. Sighing softly, he held onto her. He didn’t know what happened back there, how they escaped, what happened to the men. But at the moment he didn’t want to know either.

“Sorry, Ran-neechan.” he mumbled.

“Are you okay?”

“Somehow.” he whispered.

Haibara gazed at him, her expression unreadable. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“I think this is the first time we’ve seen Conan-kun act so clingy.” whispered Ayumi, staring at the boy.

Mistuhiko hummed. “Getting thrown out of a window for the second time must have shaken him up. Even Conan-kun gets scared after all.”

Genta nodded. “Then let’s give him a present to make him feel better!” he suggested.

They agreed and began excitedly discussing what they could give him. Meanwhile Ran held onto Conan who was weirdly quiet.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Conan-kun?” she asked, worriedly.

He gave her a small smile. “I’m okay. Just a little…shaken up, I guess.”

She frowned. “Let’s get you home so you can get comfortable and rest. No more getting yourself in trouble like this.”

“Okay.” he whispered, letting his body lose its tension. As he drifted off, he wondered when he’d come to trust the thief so much.

—

_ Fall #2: Concern _

The next time Shinichi met KID, he was chasing after a criminal. With his foot ground on the button on his skateboard, he weaved through the cars as fast as he could.

But he definitely didn’t expect the man, who was quite ahead of him, to plant his foot, spin and point a gun in his direction.

With the inertia, Shinichi couldn’t even skid to a stop without breaking a bone. His mind was racing.

Before he could react fast enough, the sound of the bullet echoed in the air.

It never met its target.

“Tsk tsk,  _ tantei-kun,  _ why do I always catch you in such precarious situations?”

Shinichi felt the familiar feeling of wind rushing in his face, and the grip of someone holding his torso tightly. He allowed himself a sigh of relief. “I don’t know, you tell me, KID. You must be one of the few not wanting me dead.” he joked, eyes still on the fleeing target.

What he didn’t expect was for KID to click his tongue in annoyance. “Your humour is questionable sometimes,” he muttered, before angling the glider downwards. “Let’s catch your stupid criminal.”

The attitude change caught him off guard, but Shinichi resolved to address it later, focusing on the criminal for now.

After all of the case was wrapped up; however, Shinichi finally realised the silver magician had slipped away, unnoticed. He sighed, a deep frown settling on his face.

It was unlike KID to address him in anything but the jeering tone he was used to. Had he unintentionally made the thief upset? But why? He hadn’t said anything terrible…

“You look like you just lost a bet with that pebble, Conan-kun.”

“R-Ran-neechan!” he greeted, startled out of his stupor.

She gave him a gentle smile. “Is something wrong?”

He pressed his lips together. Usually, he wouldn’t have hesitated to shake his head and say ‘nope!’ in his naive child tone. But maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask once…right?

“Ran-neechan…what would you do if you accidentally made someone angry?” he asked, looking up at her.

She looked surprised for a second before she smoothed her expression out. She gently took a seat next to him.

“In what way, Conan-kun?”

He frowned. “Like if you think something you said upset them, but you don’t know what exactly made them upset and for what reason…”

Ran smiled. “I’d ask them.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, if I didn’t I’d lose sleep over it, worrying how to bring it up, or whether I should just leave it alone. Instead, asking them directly would be the best. Of course, they might get a little angry, but you can settle it then and there, right?”

He hummed, before smiling up at her. “Yeah…thank you, Ran-neechan.”

She smiled back, patting his head gently. “Of course.”

He made up his mind to find a way to corner KID as soon as possible. But how…?

  


_ “TANTEI-KUN!” _

Shinichi grinned at the sound of the familiar voice. “Yo, KID.”

The magician scowled. “Don’t ‘Yo, KID’ me, you  _ idiot.  _ Get away from there?!”

The boy nodded, with a smirk still playing on his lips. “I will, I will.” he comforted.

When he said he wanted to corner KID, he knew there was no way he could wait till the next heist. They wouldn’t have time to talk peacefully, most probably getting caught up in their usual cat and mouse chase. So of course, Shinichi had to do something to lure him out.

“What are you even doing there?” asked KID, unable to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

Shinichi slowly inched back towards the rooftop, off the extended ledge.

“How did you know I was here?” he asked, focusing on getting back.

“Sora told me, of course!” the man huffed, his hands resting on his waist.

“Sora?”

“My dove,  _ tantei-kun. _ ”

“Makes sense.”

Apparently, Shinichi underestimated how hard it was to get across the metal ledge because just as he inched a bit further, his leg slipped, making his knees hit the metal with a clang. The sudden movement drew a terrified gasp/shriek from KID.

“I’m okay!” he reassured, giving him a thumbs up.

“Get your ass over here, Shinichi or  _ God help me! _ ” KID shrieked, looking seconds away from fainting.

It took him a few seconds more, but eventually, he was safe, on the concrete rooftop.

“You…” KID glared at him.

But somehow immune to it, Shinichi beamed at him. “Hi.”

The man spluttered. “You almost fell to your death, and you just say ‘hi’?” he hissed.

“I wanted to talk to you,” he said simply.

KID stared at him, seemingly waiting for something else. When nothing came, he scoffed. “You’re telling me you risked your life by standing on the edge of a rickety ledge on a ten-story building because you wanted to  _ talk. _ ”

Shinichi frowned. “Well, when you say it like it makes me sound like I’m dumb.”

“That’s because you ARE!” yelled, KID. “What kind of  _ idiot  _ just—”

He went on muttering something to himself with his face in his hands but eventually, he stopped.

“Alright,  _ tantei-kun _ what did you wanna talk to me about?”

“Why were you angry at me that day?” he blurted out, without thinking much.

“What?”

“That day. After you saved me, I said something, and then you got all pissed.” frowned Shinichi. He assumed he was making an upset face, but anyone who saw him would agree he was pouting. “Why?”

KID couldn’t stop the disbelieving laugh that left his lips. “Y-You’re telling me you did all this just to ask why I was upset that day?”

Shinichi felt his face burn.

“ _ Meitantei,  _ who knew you were so adorable!” he cackled.

“Stop laughing at me!” Shinichi complained. “Is it weird for me to be concerned for my friends? Huh?!”

KID stopped laughing, a fond smile on his lips now. “Well, if you must know. I was upset because of the comment you made.”

Shinichi’s eyes furrowed.

“Normal people don’t laugh about a large group of people wanting them dead.” he explained, slower, as if talking to a child (which wasn’t  _ that _ far off but…).

“You got angry cuz I joked about my life?” he asked, surprised.

“And why is that surprising?” teased the magician. “I’m a person, too,  _ meitantei _ .”

“No not that, it’s just—”

Anytime he’d made such comments it was usually around someone who knew about his secret. And he was either met with pitying looks [Agasa], a slap on the back [Hattori], a roll of the eyes [Haibara] or something similar.

But no one had ever gotten angry…

“You’re weird, KID.” he finally concluded.

But the magician simply smirked. “Aren’t we all weird in our little ways,  _ tantei-kun _ ? Besides, I live to entertain my audience.”

He paused, looking up at the sky for a second before nodding. He tipped his baseball hat. “Then, until next time, my lovely detective~,” he said before disappearing.

Shinichi couldn’t help but notice the change in the nickname. He rolled his eyes, but he went home, feeling much lighter.

—

_ Fall #3: Spilled secrets _

“Well, well. This is a sight to see.”

Shinichi didn’t look up.

“ _ Tantei-kun? _ ”

There was no response.

Shinichi sensed someone sitting next to him. Before he knew it, they had hooked their finger under his chin and tilted it upwards. “There we go.”

KID smiled softly. As usual, a masquerade mask was present across his eyes, different from the monocle he wore during heists. But his indigo eyes shined in the moonlight, worry reflected in the vibrant colours.

“What’s got my lovely detective all upset?” he whispered.

“I told Ran.” Shinichi whispered before he could stop himself.

“Hm?”

“That I’m Shinichi.”

KID sucked in a breath as quiet as he could. He knew that when it came to worlds as dangerous as theirs, identities were protected with their lives. You never could know who could get hurt, so they kept it under wraps, from everyone who mattered.

“What happened?” he asked, letting him lean against him.

“I don’t even know. She started accusing me out of nowhere, and this has happened so many times, but this time I just…I burst, I guess.”

Shinichi groaned miserably. “God I’m so fucked, I hate myself.” he whispered.

KID pressed his lips together. “Did you explain your circumstances?” he asked, already expecting the answer.

“No, I bolted right out of there.” he confessed.

“ _ Tante _ —”

“I  _ know _ . But I couldn’t stand there for another second. I felt like my brain was gonna explode.”

The magician hummed sympathetically. “Well now you know what to do.” he said.

Shinichi sighed, leaning into him a bit more, unknowingly. “I guess I do.” he murmured.

KID could quickly tell he was reluctant to go home as of yet, so he let him sit there. With his arm around the boy, he hummed under his breath, a song he’d heard his mom singing months ago.

He was brought out of his daze when he felt something slump against him. Looking down, he saw the boy fast asleep. Sighing fondly, he picked him up and made his way to the detective agency.

“Wh— _ KID _ ?”

He tipped his hat. “Ojou-san.” he greeted before gently lifting Shinichi who was asleep in his arms. “I’ve come to return this one.”

She stared at the small boy for a second before opening the door wider. KID walked in soundlessly and laid the boy in his bed, tucking him gently and closing the door behind him.

“Where was he?”

“The nearby park.” he said.

“…do you know?”

KID smiled. “Yes I do, Mouri-san. But that is simply because I’m good at observing and picking up the smallest things.”

She didn’t say anything, staring at her hands.

“If I may, Mouri-san. He did it to protect you.”

“What do you mean?”

“The world that we belong to is dangerous.” he explained, trying not to give away anything significant. “ _ Tantei-kun  _ will explain how much ever he can, but parts you can’t know are so you don’t…well,  _ die _ , Mouri-san.”

“D-Die?”

He hummed. “There are dangerous people in the world, and the detective has had the bad luck of getting involved. Hiding his identity, moving in secret, keeping up a facade…that’s what we do to protect the people we love.”

“…KID-san, are you similar?”

“More than you think, Mouri-san. I have someone in my life, kind of like  _ meitantei.  _ I’d rather die than drag them into this.” he said honestly.

He glanced at the bright moon. “I must take my leave, Mouri-san.” he tipped his hat gracefully. “I hope you guys figure this out.”

Ran watched as the man leapt from the window and disappeared into the night.

She and Shinichi did end up talking. He told her how much he could, leaving anything that could potentially put her in danger.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured at the end.

But instead, she smiled. “It’s a situation you can’t do anything about.” she said. “Thank you for not running away.”

The words surprised him, but he nodded, glad. “Of course. Thank you. For accepting it all.”

All was good.

—

_ Fall #4: Pretty eyes _

They had been invited to another KID heist, and Shinichi looked forward to it more than usual. When people pointed it, he waved it off, saying it was because he wanted to catch the thief finally.

That was false. He just wanted to see the thief. It was so weird, but he stopped himself from reading into his feelings. He didn’t want to ruin his mood.

“KID Killer! It’s nice to see you back!” cheered Jirokichi.

Shinichi grinned. “Thank you, ojii-san!” he said, making sure to keep his tone up.

They were taken to a special room where the jewel was held. But there they found three people already occupying the space.

“Inspector Nakamori!”

The man turned around and with him, two…high schoolers?

“And who might you kids be?”

“Ah sorry, Director. This is my daughter, Aoko, and her friend Kaito.”

The two bowed, broad smiles on their faces. Shinichi couldn’t help but blink at how similar that Aoko person looked to Ran. And this Kaito…

Shinichi couldn’t put his finger on it, but he seemed too familiar.

“Ah, are you the KID Killer?”

Shinichi blinked, before jumping. Somehow without him noticing Kaito had crouched down right in front of him.

“Eh—Ah yeah, though it’s not a very amiable nickname…” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Huh~ That’s interesting…” hummed the boy. “There must be quite a bit of knowledge in that brain of yours if you’re able to challenge him.”

Shinichi nodded slowly. Something was off about this guy. The way he was talking to him…almost as if teasing him, waiting for something to happen.

“Well, I’m Kaito, a magician in training! Nice to meet you, little detective!”

Shinichi almost gaped. His smile was so…bright? So broad and  _ happy,  _ how was he exuding so much happiness? It was kinda cute…wai— _ cute?! _

“Little detective? Are you okay?”

_ Why did I say cute??? What’s wrong with me—is it the lack of sleep? Maybe the coffee, a six-year-old shouldn’t need that much coffee—WHY IS HE SUCH A MESS— _

Shinichi bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming when Kaito pressed their foreheads together.

“You do seem kinda warm…are you sure you’re okay, kid? You look a little dazed…”

But all Shinichi could see was the boy’s pretty  _ indigo _ eyes, the faint freckles that covered his cheeks, glossy, pink lips—

“Wh—boy?  _ Wait boy, are you—” _

Shinichi toppled to the cold floor.

  


He opened his eyes groggily. The room wasn’t his…he didn’t have a bed this big. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the view.

“Wh—”

“Oh good, you’re awake!”

Shinichi heard his voice before a bush of dark brown hair pushed itself into his line of sight.

“Wh—Kuroba-san?” His mouth felt dry.

“You okay now, kid? You kinda just passed out in front of us.” said the male, concern flashing in his pretty eyes.

Shinichi forced himself to stay focused. “Uh—y-yeah I think so…it was probably because I uh…stayed up late to, uhm, finish reading a book.” he stammered.

Kaito clicked his tongue. “That isn’t good, kiddo. You’re so young you need to sleep a lot.” he scolded, but an easy smile remained on his lips.

Shinichi cocked his head slightly, wondering why he felt like he’d met him before. “Kuroba-san—”

“Kaito is fine, kid.”

“Then, Kaito-niisan. Have we ever met before?” he asked, looking up at him.

Kaito’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think so…why little detective?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind.” Then something hit him. He almost leapt at Kaito, who let out a yelp. “Has the heist happened?!”

Kaito stared at him with wide eyes, shaking his head. “We have another thirty-five minutes.”

Shinichi’s body sagged in relief. “Oh thank god, I thought I missed it.”

“You’re really fond of his heists, huh?”

The boy pressed his lips together. “I wouldn’t say  _ fond _ …”

“Then let me ask you this, little detective. What do you think about KID?”

Shinichi frowned. “What do I think of him?”

“Yeah!” said Kaito, smiling. “Are you like his fans, or more like the Nakamoris?”

He hummed before narrowing his eyes up at the elder. “You better not let any of this slip to anyone. The last thing I need is KID getting a big head because I spoke about him.” he sniffed.

Kaito chuckled. “Alright then, little detective.”

The boy was quiet for a while. “I think…he isn’t a bad guy.”

“What?”

“Like…of course stealing is against the law, and it’s wrong, and all that but like…his morals are good. He cares a lot for people’s wellbeing, and he makes sure no one gets hurt on his heists. Even Nakamori-keibu and his team.”

Shinichi leaned back onto the pillows, arms linked behind his head. “All in all, I think he’s alright. He’s saved my life more than one time, in more than one way. So I guess I owe him at least that much.”

Kaito stared at him, still in shock.

“But, of course!” said Shinichi, grinning. “I have to be the one to catch him. If that man gets caught by anyone before I do the honours, I might have to talk with him.”

There was a moment of silence before laughter filled the room.

“You’re quite odd, aren’t you, kiddo?”

Shinichi smiled sheepishly.

“Well the heist’s in ten minutes, so I’m gonna go see if Aoko’s still around. Go on out when you’re feeling better, okay?”

“Okay~.”

Kaito beamed at the kid, pretty eyes crinkling slightly. “It was nice meeting you, little detective. See ya later!”

Shinichi returned the goodbye and watched the male dart out of the room. Then he felt his face turn red, as he flopped into the pillows.

“I’m so stupid!” he hissed, kicking his feet. “Why did I get so serious over one question about KID?” he moaned, burying his heated face into the cool pillows.

Unbeknownst to him, someone overheard that and let a small smile creep up on their face.

—

_ Fall #5: Realisations _

The first time Shinichi started to question how he viewed KID was because of Haibara.

“Kudou-kun.”

He hummed, not looking up from his phone.

“Listen Kudou-kun. I understand that Kaitou KID is interesting and you’re smitten but can’t you put that off for later?”

Shinichi had looked up in the middle, an incredulous look on his face. “What in the world are you talking about?”

“These days, all you’ve been doing is reading up news about KID. Give your eyes a break, Kudou-kun.” she deadpanned.

“No no—what you said after that?”

She stared at him. “That you’re smitten?”

He stared back at her. “Did you just imply that I have a…a  _ thing  _ for Kaitou KID?!” he cried in a scandalised tone.

Haibara sighed. “I don’t know, Kudou-kun, if you wanna repress your feelings that much then I can’t help you.” she shrugged before disappearing into her basement laboratory.

The words seemed to sit in his brain more than he liked, making him think about it over and over again, reanalysing his relationship with the phantom thief.

At home, he groaned into his pillow.

“I cannot  _ believe  _ I’m having a sexuality crisis when I’m six years old again, this  _ sucks _ !” he whined.

“Conan?”

He shifted around to see Ran at the entrance to his room.

“Everything okay?” she asked, an amused smile on her face.

He grumbled. “I’m having a crisis.”

Ever since he told her everything, it had become easier to confide in her, and he was pleased with how close they’d actually become.

“Oh? What crisis is the Great Detective of the East having?”

Immediately Shinichi’s brain picked out the alluring voice of the silver magician who would gleefully yell, “ _ meitantei! _ ”. Groaning at his own head, he let it fall with a thump back onto the pillow.

“I’m having a gay crisis.” he said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Ran blinked before smirking. “Conan, are you  _ crushing  _ on someone?”

He let out another pitiful groan. “Ran, stop teasing me!”

“I’m not!” she laughed. “Come on you big baby, let’s help you figure this out.”

He slowly sat up, expression grumpy.

He didn’t like KID. He had that much faith in himself; there’s no way he liked—

_ Fall #6: Teasing _

Shinichi was undoubtedly catching feelings for KID, and he was despising every moment of it.

Every time they met on the rooftop, he’d get ridiculously flushed at everything KID did. And worse for him, KID seemed to revel in those reactions and pushed further, trying to get more reactions out of the detective.

He leaned against a wall. Even if there was a tiny chance KID returned his feelings, then how would it even work? Would KID reveal his identity? Would he trust Shinichi that much? And how would they meet?

The thought of seeing what’s under the hat and monocle sent tingles down his spine.

He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice someone coming up behind him.

_ “Hey, meitantei~.” _

Shinichi jumped in fright, spinning around to fire a dart at the person.

“Hey hey hey, it’s me  _ it’s me!” _

Shinichi lowered his watch. “You idiot, why would you do that?” he hissed.

KID grinned. “It’s fun startling you.” he said simply.

The boy sighed, shaking his head. “You’re such an ass.”

“Leave all that, what are your plans for next week, meitantei?”

Shinichi blinked. “Next week…?”

The magician raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “I know you’re bad at remembering dates, but this is stupid.”

He scowled. “Leave me alone, geez.”

“It’s  _ Valentine’s  _ Day, meitantei!  _ Va-len-tine-s! _ ”

He blinked. “And?”

KID spluttered. “I can’t believe a thief is telling a detective what he’s supposed—Mouri-san knows so won’t it be easier to go on a date with her now?”

Shinichi slipped his hands into pockets, thinking. Date…with Ran…

“Gross,” he whispered. After telling her his secret, it was impossible to go back to normal; they’d spent too much time as “Ran-neechan” and “Conan-kun”.

_ “So this is mutual, right?” she said, a relieved smile on her face. _

_ He nodded, leaning back. “I kinda think this is for the best. We were too cautious around each other when we liked each other. I don’t think I really got to be free with you, always nervous.” _

_ She hummed. “Me either. It’s like a fresh start for both of us, huh?” _

_ He smiled. “It is.” _

“D-Did you just say _ ‘gross’ _ ?  _ Meitantei, _ are you okay?!”

Shinichi clicked his tongue. “Why do you have to be so loud?” he complained.

“No no no, you need to tell me what’s going on, right now. You just said gross to me saying take Mouri-san on a date…”

He shrugged. “We’re just friends now. No feelings. Nothing.”

“You’re  _ kidding _ .”

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. “Is it your personal agenda to piss me off today?”

KID returned the look, leaning forward.

The boy’s heart skipped a beat when KID stopped with their noses mere centimetres apart. “For real?”

“As I told you, we don’t like each other anymore.” he said, his voice strained.

He moved away, allowing Shinichi to let out a quick breath of relief.

“Wow. I can’t believe I can’t tease you about your little crush anymore.” he sighed, shoulder slumping.

Shinichi scowled. “You and Hattori are  _ impossible _ .”

“Well do you have anyone else you’re crushing on?”

“Huh?”

“That little scientist? Or maybe the cute Ayumi-chan?”

“You know she’s six and I’m  _ sixteen _ , right?”

“Ah right…then tell me, tantei-kun!” he whined.

He grumbled.  _ It’s you, you dense little shit. _

“You  _ do  _ have a crush, right?”

Shinichi stared at him for a second, but an intense blush appeared on his face before he could stop it.

_ “You do, oh my god!”  _ crowed KID, a gleeful grin on his lips.

“Please shut up.” mumbled Shinichi, burying his face into his hands.

“Come on, meitantei, who is it? Come on, tell me!”

“Absolutely not!” he yelled. “You’d be the last person I’d tell if I had a crush!”

“But—”

“No way.” he said, crossing his arms.

“You’re so stingy.” huffed the taller.

“Who’s the older one here?” muttered Shinichi, rolling his eyes.

“That means you’re gonna spend Valentine’s alone?” he asked, wrinkling his nose.

“So are you gonna be spending it with your lovely partner, Mr I Steal Gems and Hearts For a Living?”

“Is that an actual nickname?” asked KID, slightly horrified.

“Of course it is, don’t avoid the question.”

KID sighed theatrically. “That would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

“So…you’re not?”

“First of all, we’re not together. Also he… I don’t think he likes me back?” said KID.

Something hit him.

“He?”

KID froze. “Yes, that is what I said.” he said carefully. Then he cursed under his breath. “I can’t believe I just outed myself to you.”

Shinichi waved his hand in a comforting manner. “I’m bisexual; it hardly matters to me.” he said. But no, it  _ did  _ matter. That meant KID liked men, which just upped his chance with the magician by 0.5%!

KID’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

That made Shinichi crack a smile. “Yeah, oh.”

“T-That’s nice to know?”

“Why are you so awkward about it, KID?” he teased.

“Leave me alone, tantei-kun!” he whined.

“Yes, yes, I’ll leave you alone.” he sighed. “I’ve gotta go find Haibara anyway, so see ya later.”

“Oh, one more thing!”

“Hm?”

KID grinned. “I had the pleasure of meeting Lupin-san a while back.”

Shinichi froze.  _ Lupin? _

“Man~ it’s cool to meet an internationally wanted thief, isn’t it?”

“You’re an internationally wanted thief too.” Shinichi muttered.

“But that’s not all. He told me something very… _ interesting _ .”

“Interesting?”

KID cleared his throat, before speaking.  _ “‘You disguised as KID! There was no way I could’ve sat still!’  _ huh?” he said in Conan’s voice.

Shinichi groaned out loud. “That  _ bastard— _ ”

KID giggled. “I never knew you held me in such high regard, meitantei.”

“That’s hardly the case.” he sniffed. “Since you’re a Japanese thief, I go after you.”

“Lies! Lupin isn’t a Japanese thief, and you go after  _ him _ too!”

The shorter scowled. “Why did you even meet with Lupin?”

“Come on he’s the master of disguises, the slipperiest of thieves. He was like my idol when I was a kid!” sighed KID with a lovesick smile.

“Well he’s an asshole…” said Shinichi, searching for his phone. “And he’s gonna hear it from me.”

He scrolled through his contacts before finally finding it.

_ “Hey, hey, hey~.” _

“Lupin you little shit.” hissed Shinichi.

_ “Oh my to what do I owe the pleasure, Mr Meitantei?” _

“Hey, that’s my nickname for him, Lupin-san!” argued KID.

_ “Oh, KID is with you too, huh? I guess that means…” _

“Yeah, I heard about your little meeting. You suck, by the way.”

_ “You can do better than that, Shinichi-san~.” _

A new voice butted in.  _ “Is it the boy? Give it to me; I wanna talk to him—BOY!” _

Shinichi shuddered, pulling the phone away from him. KID gave him a weird look.

_ “Boy, I know you’re still on the line, c’mon talk to nee-san~.” _

“KID you talk to her.” he hissed, shoving the phone into the thief’s hands.

“Mine-san, did you traumatise my detective?” he said, pressing the phone to his ear.

_ “Jeez, KID-sama, all I did was feel him up, he really is so shy~.” _

“F-Feel—He’s a kid!”

_ “A shrunk high schooler!” _

“Still a minor!” argued KID, keeping an eye on the boy.

Meanwhile, Shinichi was trying not to remember the memories from the submarine. He shuddered again.

_ “Alright, alright, I’ll keep my hands off your little boyf—” _

“We’ll talk soon, Mine-san!” he interrupted.

“Tell Lupin the next time I see him, I’ll kill him.” added Shinichi.

KID conveyed the message before slamming the end call button. He let out a sigh. “She’s so reckless.”

Shinichi gave him a half-smile. “You’re telling me.” he said dryly.

“I don’t wanna keep you from meeting with the little ojou-san. You’d better get going.” he reminded gently.

“Yeah see ya later, KID.”

The man grinned. “See ya next week, meitantei~.”

_ Next week? _

—

_ Fall #7: Hidden meanings _

“A heist on Valentine’s day, huh?”

KID grinned. “Clever, huh? It also gave both of us something to do!”

Shinichi chuckled helplessly. “You really are so childish, KID.”

“Better live up to my name after all.” he said, grin never dimming.

“So? What was today’s treasure?”

KID held it up to the moon for a second before lowering it with a sigh. “Justice’s Ocean.” he said.

“Justice’s Ocean? Interesting…”

“Do you know the story behind it?”

“Nope.”

KID smiled, making himself comfortable. Nowadays Shinichi reached his location faster, giving them more time to talk.

“In Japan, a man was known as the ‘Ally of Justice’ by his friends. On one night he saved a foreigner from a group of drunks. The foreigner was apparently the most beautiful man that the Ally of Justice had ever laid eyes on. The foreigner thanked him, introducing himself as a jeweller and appraiser.

A lot happened in their lives, but at one point, the jeweller disappeared. Of course, after giving Justice-kun his owed money. According to the jeweller’s master, his family was involved in a long, selfish struggle with their massive inheritance amount. And the jeweller was stuck in the middle of it all. What do you think Justice-kun did?”

Shinichi hummed. “Chased him?”

“Exactly. Determined to see the man at least one last time, he flew all the way to London and found him. The way the jeweller led him was through a riddle only they knew.

_ ‘Have you crossed the ocean to come here too? I am where your allies are. For some help, look at the pamphlet.’ _

That’s what the note said.”

Shinichi’s eyebrows furrowed as he rested his chin between his fingers. “What’s that supposed to mean…”

KID smirked. “ _ Lapis Lazuli.  _ It’s a unique colour of ultramarine. An incredibly rare stone said to have been laid in large amounts in King Tut’s sarcophagus. There are many meanings, but the one Justice-kun had been told was  _ ‘blue that has crossed the sea’. _ ”

Shinichi’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s what it was! ‘Have you crossed the ocean to come here too’ was pointing to the lapis lazuli and if the man went there he would find the jeweller!”

“Correct~ There are many more tales of them, and how Justice-kun was willing to become his civil partner, even be arrested in a foreign country, just for the jeweller.”

“Then…were they lovers?”

“Never confirmed. But tell me,  _ tantei-kun _ . If someone would go as far as flying to another country even if there was no guarantee of meeting the other person,” he smiled. “there has to be something, right?”

Shinichi hummed. “It would be assumed so.”

“Justice’s Ocean was a gift to Justice-kun from the jeweller, a sign of faith and a promise, that no matter what they’d return to each other.”

“Quite a romantic backstory…perfect to steal on Valentine’s, huh?”

KID nodded.

As if waiting for their gentle conversation to come to a close, police sirens filled the air.

**“Give it up, KID!”** yelled Nakamori-keibu.

KID laughed. “Perfect timing, huh?”

“I guess it’s time for me to take the stone back.” smirked Shinichi.

He turned confused when KID walked towards him, instead of tossing the jewel up and disappearing like he usually did.

KID took his hand, savouring the look of confusion on the detective’s face. Keeping their eyes locked, he placed a gentle kiss to the detective’s knuckles.

“Wh—KID…?”

When he pulled away, the gem was resting innocently in Shinichi’s palm.

“Consider it a message from me to you.” he said, eyes unusually soft.

Shinichi’s breath caught in his throat as he watched the man disappear into the night.

What…What was that?

—

_ Fall #8: Post wound _

Shinichi had many moments where he feared for someone else’s life. It was a stabbing, suffocating moment where every cell in his body was screaming at him to get them, help them, save them, hide them, and protect them with his life.

Shinichi hated that feeling. But he felt it again.

He watched, in horror, as the bullet struck KID. Before he knew it he was already on his skateboard, rushing.

All his brain could say was  _ ‘KID, KID I’m coming, KID hold on, I’m almost there, KID!’ _

He knew he would be reckless trying to reach the magician fast enough. But he didn’t care. All he could think about was the gleaming red staining the pristine white magician.

He threw the door to the rooftop open, panting.

“Wh— _ meitantei, what in the world are you doing here?! _ ”

It was relieving, hearing KID yelling at him like a concerned parent. But the blood dripping down his arm and staining his jacket made an unusual amount of rage fill his stomach.

“So this is your precious detective, huh?”

Shinichi glared at the man, recognising him immediately. Snake.

“Don’t touch him, Snake. He wasn’t even here; he has nothing to do with this!” yelled KID.

Snake smirked evilly. “Oh how I wish I could guarantee that.” he drawled.

Shinichi stared at KID, who was glaring at him.

“ _ You idiot. _ ” he hissed.

Shinichi saw it before KID did and immediately threw himself forward.

“ _ LOOK OUT!” _

A gunshot echoed through the night air. KID’s eyes widened as Shinichi fell onto him, a hole now in his shoulder.

Snake looked momentarily surprised.

KID growled, taking his gun and immediately shooting at Snake. Just for good measure, he took the stolen gem and flung it at him, since he’d already confirmed it wasn’t Pandora.

When Snake looked away, he gathered Shinichi into his arms and activated his glider.

“You idiot,  _ meitantei _ , what do you think you’re doing!” he cried, hands shaking.

Shinichi clutched the bullet wound. “ _ Ba’aro _ , I’m fine. It’s j-just a bullet wound. It won’t kill me—”

“That’s not a reason to just throw yourself in front of me!” yelled KID.

“Couldn’t have you getting shot…” murmured Shinichi, with a crooked smile. His breathing was quickening and his sight was becoming hazy. He could faintly hear KID yelling into a phone. Shinichi wanted to tell him to relax, stop panicking, that he was fine.

But before he could, darkness took over, and he fell.

  


Shinichi woke up three days later. When he opened his eyes, the room was filled with yells, making him flinch. Ran quickly quietened them, seeing as the boy was dazed. She rushed to get the doctor who did a quick check-up and deemed him healing up nicely. All he had to do was stay there for another night, and the next day he was allowed to be discharged, as long as he didn’t do strenuous exercise.

The Detective Boys cried a lot, complaining about how he scared them so much. He couldn’t say much to them, but their concern warmed his heart the tiniest bit. Haibara gave him her signature ‘I am furious, and you are stupid, but we’ll get to that later’ look. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to talking about it with her. Kogoro yelled at him a lot, but ultimately it seemed he was decently worried too.

Ran didn’t scold him much and he took that as KID having already explained the scene to her.

“He was crying.” she murmured when everyone had left and visiting hours were almost up.

He couldn’t help the guilt that filled his chest.

“He’ll probably visit tonight. Be prepared.” was the last thing she said before promising to come the moment visiting hours opened again.

True to her prediction, when the city was asleep, a shadow slipped into his room. He stirred at the faint feeling of someone watching him.

His eyes fluttered open, and there he saw a figure in grey leaning against the wall next to the window. The moonlight filtered through making his face visible.

Shinichi made an effort to get up, and he was by his side in a flash.

“You shouldn’t push yourself too much. You haven’t recovered fully.” he said.

“I’ll be fine—”

“No, you  _ won’t _ .”

Shinichi blinked. “KID—”

“Why are you so reckless!” he said through grit teeth. “You could’ve  _ died! _ ”

“And with the bullet trajectory you could’ve died sooner.” he said calmly.

“I don’t care—”

“Well,  _ I _ do!” hissed Shinichi, angrily.

“You’re not supposed to be protecting a thief’s life, detective.”

He stared at him. “And since when has our relationship stopped at simply ‘thief and detective’?” he asked softly, trying to make sure his voice didn’t shake.

KID’s expression turned pained.

“I didn’t want to see you bleed there. No major organ of mine was injured. I’m  _ fine _ , KID but you wouldn’t have been. You could’ve  _ died _ right in front of me, and I would’ve had no idea what to do! And—”

He looked up and locked gazes with the magician. “And I think if our roles were switched you would do the same,” he paused. “right?”

The magician’s body sagged. “Yeah.”

There was something intimate about the moment. Maybe it was Shinichi finally expressing the smallest bit of affection he held for the thief, or perhaps it was KID letting himself be slightly vulnerable. Just a bit.

“I was so scared.” he whispered, clenching his fists. “I thought you were gonna bleed out and die right in my arms. I called Mouri-san, got to the nearest hospital, handed you to her, and then all I could do was wait. It was so  _ agonising.  _ I would’ve never forgiven myself if you didn’t make it.”

“Well, I made it. There’s no use thinking about what could’ve happened because I’m here, and I’m  _ fine.”  _ his eyes softened. “Don’t worry.”

“You say that like it’s easy. Do you know the amount of stress you give me with your stunts?” he said, laughing hollowly.

“KID…”

“Please…” he grasped Shinichi’s small hand in his own, before lifting it to his forehead. “Don’t do that again. I won’t be able to take it.”

Shinichi gulped, face burning in the dark. “I won’t.”

His feelings were getting worse, and he had no idea what to do.

—

_ Fall #9: Crashing _

Shinichi was, undoubtedly, a coward.

He stared at the card, similar to KID’s heist notices, sitting on his desk in front of him. This wasn’t a real heist card. No, it was a message. Not from KID. But from him.

He sighed, leaning back on his chair.

“It’s all finally…ending.” he whispered.

By the end of the month, the Black Organisation would be finished. He would get his original body back soon. And things would be back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get.

He smiled sadly. It’s actually ending, huh?

“Are you sure you want me to hand him the letter?” asked Ran gently, as he pulled on his jacket.

Shinichi nodded. “I don’t know what would happen if I really met him face to face to say goodbye…I think this is for the best.”

They met at the airport. Everyone was there to say goodbye to Conan. Some knew while some didn’t; how they would never see the too smart for his own good six-year-old ever again.

“Conan-kun, do you have to go?” sniffled Ayumi.

He smiled. “Don’t get all teary on me now.” he laughed.

“Conan, we’ll miss you…” muttered Genta.

His smile turned fond. “I’ll miss you guys too. Listen to Haibara, okay? Don’t drive her and Professor too crazy.”

“We won’t!” promised Mitsuhiko teary-eyed.

He opened his arms slightly, with a grin. “Come on, bring it in.”

Their expressions brightened a bit as they tackled him into a group hug. Haibara watched the four laugh together. Her eyes met Shinichi’s who smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the huddle.

“You’re not getting out of this.” he teased.

They hugged each other tightly.

“Detective Boys, it doesn’t matter if you’re four from now on, you have to do what you’ve been doing so far, okay? I won’t be here, but it doesn’t matter. Stay safe though, don’t go running into trouble.” he reminded.

Ayumi burst into tears.

“Ayumi-chan, you can’t cry now!” he said, patting her head.

But he felt a lump in his throat.

“Don’t make me cry too,” he whispered.

The tearful goodbyes ended and they waved him off energetically.

And just like that, Conan disappeared from the world.

  


KID stared at the view of the city, a breath leaving his lips. It was getting colder. He heard the sound of footsteps.

“KID-san…”

He turned, confused. “Mouri-san.”

She smiled slightly. “Not exactly who you expected, right?”

He hesitated before shaking his head. “Where is…”

“Gone.” she said softly.

He froze. Gone?  _ Gone? _

“He left this for you.” she said, holding out an envelope. “He’s a coward but…he’ll be back. And he said he’d face you then.”

KID took the envelope. He stared at it for a few seconds before tucking it in his suit. “Thank you, Mouri-san.”

She smiled. “Good luck KID-san.” she said, before walking down.

He sighed before looking up to the sky. “One last challenge for me, huh,  _ meitantei _ ?”

  


It took them five months for them to clean up everything. The Black Organisation was gone, never to rise again, every member finally apprehended.

“We did it.” he breathed out, slumping onto the floor.

Haibara sat down next to him gently. “We did it.” she echoed.

“We…We did it.” he said, eyes watering. “It’s finally,” a tear rolled down his cheek. “finally done.”

She didn’t say anything, letting him finally cry. After acting strong for two years, being thrown into a new life, hiding stuff from the people he loved the most…he needed it.

“We did it, Shinichi-kun.” she whispered. “We did it.”

—

_ ‘Dear KID, _

_ How cliche is it? Writing a letter when you’re usually the one sending us notes? _

_ Are you angry with me? For running without saying goodbye? _

_ Kaito KID. You unexpectedly became one of the main characters in my life. Your heists gave me adrenaline. Your challenges made me laugh. Your company made me smile. _

_ This is a cowardly move, but I guess it’s easier this way. Saying this to you, face to face would be embarrassing. Edogawa Conan was never supposed to exist. He was made up in seconds, but for some reason, I feel reluctant to let him go… _

_ You see, Edogawa Conan gained a lot. He got Ran-neechan, Sonoko-neechan, the Detective Boys, the Professor, Kogoro-no-occhan, Heiji-niichan, Kazuha-neechan, Amuro-niisan, Akai-san, Jodi-sensei. He got Kaito KID. His life was filled with people, people he felt at ease around, people he could trust. _

_ Kudo Shinichi never really had that. _

_ So it would explain why I’m reluctant to let go of him. He, who never existed in the first place, was conjured up for the sake of lies and deceit. Edogawa Conan was one big lie that could hurt too many. _

_ Do I seem foolish, KID? Holding onto something that needs to disappear? _

_ Because I feel foolish. _

_ KID, promise me something. Please. _

_ Don’t leave. _

_ Even after I become Kudo Shinichi. Even if I lose Ran and Sonoko. Or the Detective Boys. Please. Don’t leave. _

_ I love you. KID. Or is Kuroba Kaito better? _

_ Haibara helped me. It wasn’t hard to connect the dots when we found some stuff (thanks to Hakuba). _

_ I hope Kudo Shinichi can meet Kuroba Kaito one day. _

_ I love you, Kaito. Thank you.’ _

Kaito had read the letter more than once.

_ I love you, Kaito. _

He teared up, pressing his face into his palm. “You idiot…you can’t just say that and disappear.”

  


He stood at the edge of the rooftop, staring at the Clock Tower that stood tall and proud. He smiled slightly, as the cold air whipped around him.

“A long time ago, Kaito KID said that he’d steal the hands on the clock of the Clock Tower that was to be torn down for a theme park. The police tried their hardest but suddenly started catching up to the thief, unlike other times. The thief guessed someone else was leading them. But he didn't waver. He put his trick into action. In the middle of the execution, someone from a helicopter figured out his plan and shot down the sheet creating the illusion. But as the sheet fell away, there was a code on the face, halting the process for getting rid of the tower. Then it was discovered the diamonds on the tower were fake and still being sold, and the plan ultimately stopped.”

Kaito turned slowly, eyes widening in disbelief.

“Many said KID failed his heist, but they were wrong. His whole aim was to make sure the Clock Tower wasn’t destroyed. And as proof, the code on the Clock Tower read  _ ‘I will not hand over this Clock Tower to anyone’ _ .”

His hands began to tremble.

“And that,” the male stepped out of the shadows. “was the first meeting of Kaito KID and Kudo Shinichi.”

Kaito’s eyes turned misty. “S-Shinichi.”

Shinichi smiled. “KID.”

“You’re back. And you’re… _ you _ .”

“They’re gone.” he said in a soft voice. “Finally, after two years…they’re done.” He smiled sadly. “And so is Conan.”

Kaito walked forward swiftly. “Don’t be stupid.” he said, stopping in front of him.

Shinichi looked at him, confused.

“Conan is still here.” he placed his hand on Shinichi’s heart. “He’s never leaving. He will forever be a part of you. A chapter in your story might have come to a close, but he’s never gone.”

Shinichi’s expression softened. “I guess you’re right.”

“You idiot,” he whispered. “How could you even think of leaving behind only that letter?”

The detective smiled apologetically. “Do you hate me for it?”

“I could never hate you even if I wanted to,  _ meitantei _ .” he admitted, shaking his head helplessly. “But how about you finally face me and tell me yourself.”

Shinichi let out a breath. He stared straight into Kaito’s eyes.

“Kuroba Kaito. I love you.”

Kaito’s tears finally fell. He pushed his monocle aside, letting it hang from his tophat. Then he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. His tears mixed in, making it salty, but neither minded. Kaito held onto the front of his suit tightly, as if scared, he would disappear off again. But it seemed Shinichi felt the same because he hugged the magician closely to his chest, leaving no space between them.

They separated for air, resting their foreheads together.

Kaito’s indigo eyes shone in the moonlight.

He looked just as beautiful as the time he first saw Kaito, as Conan.

“Kudo Shinichi. I love you so much.” he whispered, tears never ceasing.

Shinichi huffed out a gentle laugh. “Why are you crying?”

“I was worried  _ sick, _ you asshole! You never said goodbye properly; you had  _ Mouri-san  _ come and give the letter! And then for the next five and a half months, I had no idea what the heck you were doing!” he argued.

But all Shinichi could focus on was the feeling of Kaito in his arms, the warmth and the secure feeling.

“Hey, Shinichi are you even—”

Shinichi cut him off with another kiss.

“-listening.” gasped out Kaito. “You can’t do that!”

“I can’t believe you’re really here.” murmured Shinichi.

Kaito’s expression softened. “Where else would I be, idiot.” he said fondly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Shinichi was falling all over again.

_ Fall #10 _ , huh?

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO i actually wrote this fic in like five days (the fastest I've ever written a fic) it's my first anime fic so woohoo? I love kaishin a lot hehe and this was a fun way to give them ~moments~ i guess. but yes this was fun ! it doesn't follow a definite storyline, it's kinda just moments spread across the DCMK timeline soooo 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!! please comment ur favourite parts or something I'd love to hear it :D 
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE !!! I hope 2021 treats you well and you get all the happiness in the world because YOU !!! DESERVE !!! IT !!!!
> 
> okay bye <3


End file.
